


Jerome Valeska x Male Reader (Maniax member)

by vintageviolence



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Forced, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageviolence/pseuds/vintageviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the new guy in every group is always a tough job to take, especially when (m/n) is forced by the domineering Theo Galavan to partake in the Maniax squad as the newest mate. Reluctant at first, (m/n) soon saw light as he thought that this whole situation shall dissolve easily, until... a particular psycho decided to bully on the gullible (m/n)...<br/>And this madman is not letting go, even if his prey wants him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one: jerome valeska x male reader (maniax member)

“What the hell was that?!” as the grand door slammed upon, (m/n)’s smaller body was flung across the polished wooden floor. He whimpered slightly as the blunt pain on his chest — little by little — faded away, grouping the pooling energy in his abused core, he planted both of his elbows on the ground lifting his torso before his head did so too, but before a slight gush of relief welcomed him, (e/c) eyes met with fiery raging orbs, with a yelp, Jerome grabbed (m/n)’s collar before lifting him up.

  
“C’mon beat ‘em up!!” that rough, crazed voice of Robert rang behind the ginger’s taller figure, the leader gritted his teeth in vexation. “Shut it, pig!” Jerome retaliated, turning his head back to the cannibal before piercing his serrated line of sight at the boy in his grasp. “P-please Jerome… I-I didn’t mean to…! I’m sorry!” (m/n) stammered as small beads of tears started welling up from his eyes, his desperate pleas only added fuel to the fire as Jerome chuckled lightly before his unhinged smirk turned into a twisted grin, as if the trembling apologies only provoked his anger. His fellows’ chants in the background only pitted the smaller one further into a state of panic as his eyes closed, expecting the pain of Jerome’s fist on his face…

  
“That’s enough Jerome!” a thick voice exploded from the doorway, which silenced the reckless calls as well as Jerome in the most surprising fashion. (m/n) opened his tear-stained eyes to see Theo Galavan materializing in the entrance of the room with Barbara Kean and his sister. “Can you be nice to the new guy for a second?” added the sophisticated man, approaching The Maniax leader with the natural domineering presence he boasted.

  
“This little rat can’t get anything straight! He-“ before Jerome could finish his psychotic rant, Theo placed a hand on his shoulder, the heated ambience soon turned stone cold in the latter’s company. “I know. But first impressions don’t always go well, no?” the man raised a single eyebrow before glancing at the frightened (m/n) in Jerome’s fist. He slightly growled in anger before letting go of his grip, sending the (h/c) to the ground as he landed on his rear.

  
Wiping his embarrassing tears from his cheeks, (m/n) saw Theo stepping away with little to no regards flashed upon him. As soon as the cold man disappeared out of his sight, Jerome bent over to the new member, still with that deranged grin on his pale face. He pressed his cheek on the smaller male before whispering in savage yet seductive manner.

  
“Meet me in my room later. You’ll have to pay for your consequences.” before stepping away, Jerome smiled sadistically at the flustered (m/n), seeing his despair-ridden face must’ve stirred some sort of emotion within that psycho’s maniacal depths. Something that (m/n) himself was about to encounter, well, was he taken aback by it? Or did he even expect it? Panic and curiosity riddled his fragile mind as he thought of what will Jerome do. Thinking of it made him feel uncomfortable, fearful, yet thrilled… he must be lying if he never thought of how handsome the former is, as much as hated to admit it, he inexplicably fell for him during their first meeting. It wasn’t romantic, then again, how could it be? The throng of screams as well as the blood-stained streets only drove normal people away from his charm, but as soon as (m/n) saw him beaming cheekily in the flickering flames… something sparked.

  
_Oh crap, what am I even thinking about?_

  
Snapping himself into reality, (m/n) had just realized he’d been sitting on the cold floor for some time. Embarrassed at the very thought of it, he awkwardly pillared himself up and walked himself out of the expansive chamber with his trembling legs, still ‘traumatized’ at Jerome’s exasperation.

 

**2 hours later**

 

“U-um. Jerome?” stuttered (m/n) as he gingerly knocked on his leader’s door, delicately standing behind the door sweating nervously while his mind pondered on about the horrible things he would discover in the killer’s chamber. He riskily tapped on the door once more, hoping for a kind answer (although it was clearly impossible) and to be neglected in the dark halls alone. (m/n) lightly cursed under his breath before turning on his heel, wishing for a quick escape without anybody noticing him. However, before he hastily stepped away from the entrance, (m/n) glanced back at the lone wooden door, his eyes flashed with curiosity and fear. And to this day, he never knew what drove him to — actually — possessed the guts to open up the entrance.

  
It creaked horrifyingly as the wooden opening slid fragilely, as if welcoming (m/n) to a haunted house joyride (wink wink). And like a small rodent, he tiptoed inside the room and founded himself taken off-guard as to how neat it was… well, for a criminal. Knives and guns were neatly lined up on a single office table, gleaming in the yellow shine of the chamber, and his attires were methodically draped over one of the many vacant wooden chairs.

  
To his surprise, Jerome was nowhere in sight, not sitting idly on the chairs, not throwing knives around and not eerily teetering with a gun in his hand. He was not in his room, that’s for sure. And although the (h/c) knew for a fact that he was absent in the bedchamber, he felt an almost natural need to retread his steps outside slowly and soundlessly.

  
_Step._  
_Step._  
_Step…_

  
“So you did come by, little rat…!”

  
(m/n) felt another figure embracing him from the other side, holding his right arm by the elbow and pushing it against his back. He couldn’t help but yelp, but a hand clapped his mouth shut. Instantly, anxious and terrified sweat started pouring out once more as he glanced to his left, to see Jerome resting his head on the (e/c) boy’s shoulder. The latter quickly muffled out apologies and pleas, but Jerome only smiled wickedly in the sight of his terrified prey. “Looks like you’re looking for more punishment, eh? Sneaking into my room like that, what a bad… bad boy you are (m/n).” purred the taller of the two as he licked (m/n)’s ear lewdly, the latter couldn’t help but lightly whimper as Jerome’s warm tongue met with his cold ear. With a dark chuckle, the ginger kicked the door closed and then pushed (m/n) to an unoccupied vintage office table before slamming his head onto the furniture.

  
“P-please…! Jerome wh-what are you doing…? I didn’t mean to s-sneak into your room! I-I’m sorry!” still unresponsive to Jerome’s sadistic nature, (m/n) officially lost all his pooling bravery as he was flipped over on his back, watching hopelessly as the psycho in front of him tore open his shirt, revealing the shorter male’s flat stomach, and slightly toned chest.  
“Hah, what a sight you are (m/n),” Jerome laughed, unbuttoning his own shirt. “This is your punishment for screwing up our plan.” as soon as he said this, (m/n)’s cheeks were ablaze with a heated blush. He felt Jerome’s hand pressing onto his dick, which was already erected behind the fabric.

  
“Ah… what a little slut you are, (m/n)! You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” teased the ginger, the exposed male shook his head nervously with warm tears dripping down from his eyes. “N-no! Don’t…! Jerome! Don’t touch it!” gasped (m/n) as he squirmed about, trying to escape the madman’s weight as he was pressed underneath his body. Perceiving his victim’s relentless struggle, Jerome leaned in further and then licked ferociously at (m/n)’s neck before quickly pulling down the latter’s pants and then pushing in his lubricated fingers into the (h/c)’s virgin hole. (m/n) now started moaning, breathlessly yelping as he begged for Jerome to stop.  
  
“C’mon keep screaming,” said the Ginger Maniac as he possessively bit (m/n) on his sweet spot, Jerome then pulled his fingers out from the latter’s abused hole. As soon as this happened, (m/n) felt as he was close to releasing his cum, but a sudden sharp grip forbid him to do so.

  
“Nope. You can’t cum just yet, (m/n)…” cooed Jerome in a deceivingly coy fashion, he quickly flipped the smaller male so that he was laying bent over the desk on his stomach before unzipping his pants, revealing his thick and large member. As (m/n) glanced over his shoulder, he widened his eyes as Jerome — without warning — pushed the head of his dick into (m/n)’s molested hole. This provoked a long moan to escape out from the bent over boy as pain and pleasure started filling him up to the brim. But still, the fueling pleasure he was treated with didn’t extinguish his feeling of embarrassment to actually admit to it. “No! J-Jerome! It hurts… please, sto-Ahhhh!” Jerome fully thrusted his length into the unprepared (m/n), panting lewdly, the younger boy was given a few seconds to adjust himself before the madman pounded aggressively into the former, which immediately made him moan and scream louder.

  
“You like it don’t you? Hm?” Jerome whispered as he leaned into (m/n)’s left ear, licking the shell of his ear. He shook slightly as tears of pleasure trickled down from his cheeks to his chin. Avoiding any sort of conflict, (m/n) thought it was better to answer the man, and with the response he expected. “Y-yes.” nodded the submissive one, Jerome smiled in return, and then asked him another question.

  
“Whose slut are you, (m/n)? Who…?!” with shaky lips, (m/n) answered humiliatingly. “Yours… J-Jerome’s.” satisfied, the dominant one continuously dug deeper into (m/n). As soon as he heard him moaning louder and saw his legs trembling, he knew that the shorter boy was about to cum, and Jerome will have none of that… not before he begged for it.

  
“You’re about to cum don’tcha? Did it really feel that good?” teasing the innocent male was certainly a penchant for the lunatic, and he was enjoying every second of it. Out of words and in exhaustion, (m/n) nodded obediently, but this won’t do for Jerome. He demanded the former to say it, explicitly. Taking a deep and nervous breath, (m/n) uttered.

  
“L-let me cum! Please… I c-can't…! Jerome!” finally turning his beloved into a compliant one, Jerome pulled out and then, for one last time, flipped (m/n) so that now he was lying on his back on the desk. Pushing back in without regards, (m/n) felt the electrical pleasure returning before this multiplied as Jerome pumped his dick quickly, feeling that the (h/c) was close to cumming, the flame-haired man licked his nipple which ultimately sent (m/n) to an unbelievable pleasure as he finally ejaculated on his own stomach. Picking up a new speed, Jerome pounded faster before grinding solidly into (m/n). “I-I’m about to cum… (m/n)… take it all in…” now panting, Jerome pushed into the (e/c) male one last time before releasing his warm seed into the boy. He moaned lowly, and then lightly breathed, pulling out of (m/n)’s violated hole.

 

**A few weeks later...**

 

“J-Jerome… don’t look, please?” whimpered (m/n) as he stepped back awkwardly on the marble floor of the bathroom. The ginger was already naked, sitting on the warm-watered bathtub, inspecting at his lover’s flustered figure outside of the tub. “C’mon, (m/n)! Take off your clothes, the water’s getting cold ya know?” knowing full well that it was better to ultimately comply to the lunatic, (m/n) shyly stripped and shed his clothes, with Jerome’s eyes constantly trailing the male’s pure skin.

  
“Now come inside.” demanded Jerome, nodding softly, (m/n) entered the bathtub, but purposely sat himself on the space far across the green-eyed killer. Expecting this, Jerome only stared at him with an irritated look, and the way the shy boy averted his gaze only fueled the former with lust. He quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him to his embrace, with (m/n)’s back facing the psychopath, Jerome then hugged the boy’s chest, coldly whispering into his ear.

  
“You’re the one at fault you know? Now I’m always thinking about you…” (m/n) listened carefully, but his eyes were monitoring Jerome’s hands, nervous. “You’ll have to take the consequences… will you?”

One last question.

  
“Yes…” (m/n) nodded, wasting no time at all, Jerome brutally smashed his lips against the former’s as his muffled moans resonated throughout the bathroom.


	2. part two: jerome valeska x male reader (maniax member)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the new guy in every group is always a tough job to take, especially when (m/n) is forced by the domineering Theo Galavan to partake in the Maniax squad as the newest mate. Reluctant at first, (m/n) soon saw light as he thought that this whole situation shall dissolve easily, until... a particular psycho decided to bully on the gullible (m/n)...  
> And this madman is not letting go, even if his prey wants him to.

“Y-you said you just wanna sleep…!” said (m/n) as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed, the older boy beside him smiled a cheeky one before this grin dived into a much more darker path. And even though the lights have been dimmed, something tells (m/n) that the sadistic Jerome didn’t want him to question nor disobey him, and immediately, the former regretted what he had said earlier as he gulped nervously, insignificantly adjusting his position.

“I did, darling.” whispered Jerome as he — of course — tightened his hug, which prompted the smaller one of the two to bit his lip in embarrassment and anxiety. “… but you better give in right now, you’re even bounded.” ah correct, sometimes the makeshift fabric handcuff (really, Jerome’s been planning all of this all day) felt as though it wasn’t there, constricting (m/n)’s wrists as tight as a snake’s grip. As he looked at his tied hands, he contemplated on how things got this way.

He wanted to go to sleep.

Jerome came in.

Tackled him to the bed.

Said he wanted to sleep.

Sighing as to how gullible he truly is, (m/n) only stayed silent with his heating face, now roughly and recklessly shifting his hands together to slip out of the necktie’s grip. Knowing this would happen, Jerome quickly gripped the boy’s thin arms while his other hand possessively pushed (m/n)’s back onto his chest. “What the hell are you doing, (m/n)?” the sadist breathed, and again, as expected, the shackled young man remained riveted on his decision to keep silent. Seeking as an opportunity, Jerome pressed his fingers onto his lover’s lips before he let his less-tranquil side took over. Roughly lifting (m/n)’s chin up with his hand, Jerome purred in a vulgar fashion as he gazed at (m/n)’s neck. “Are you doing this on purpose? Damn, seducing me so late at night,” the ginger smiled, as he switched his hands quickly, with his left hand pillaring (m/n)’s chin up, while the other slid down, slipping underneath the latter’s shirt, recklessly rubbing his exposed skin. “Slut.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?! Of course not!” yelped the (h/c), it was safe to say that he’s slowly building the courage to softly oppose on Jerome’s infamous dirty talk (well, exclusively for (m/n) though but still. Jerome looks like he’d be a pervert, wait why am i in a bracket? i can’t get out. someone pls send help) that almost always made the former burn up in shame or, in some cases, fear. Although Jerome’s a bit taken aback in (m/n)’s maturing bravery, he now has gone used to it, and in fact, founded joy in his minor defiant nature.  _More ways to bully him_ he thought.

“Wait a minute, J-Jerome! Where are you t-touching?!” there was a silent pause until (m/n) yelped out, feeling Jerome’s cold hands moving on his chest, sliding playfully before he lewdly pinched the (e/c) boy’s nipple. This sent an instant sharp pleasure and pain into the latter’s body which caused him to moan shyly with a thin strip of drool hanging on his lower lip. “Do-don’t touch…! N-no more. N-" merely hearing his nervous whimper sent Jerome into a sexual-attack mood as he nipped on (m/n)’s soft neck, nibbling at the flesh leniently before actually biting, surely intending to leave a mark.

“Hm? What did you say? Heh, you’re really wanton, aren’t you?” feeling himself heating up, Jerome quickly moved position, now straddling (m/n)’s hips before unbuttoning his pajamas (it had a fruit pattern because you like fruits don’t lie to me), chuckling at his panicked victim, Jerome leaned down, breathing in (m/n)’s scent prior to grazing his fangs on the male’s neck. “Hmmmm… strawberries.”

“Jerome p-please! It’s t-two in the morning…! Y-you’re gonna wake Th-Theo and… and… Barbara-” before he could finish, Jerome pressed his palm onto (m/n)’s mouth. “Shhh… I don’t fucking care. We’re gonna do it.” as he said this, the lunatic removed his palm before pressing his index finger onto (m/n)’s lips, Jerome did this for an abnormally long time, before he pushed his finger into (m/n)’s mouth.

Scared to death of his own life, (m/n)’s growing defiance melted away as if it never existed as he complied to the sadist’s wish. Opening his mouth gently, Jerome wasted no time to push two fingers into (m/n)’s mouth, which were now playing with his soft tongue, sliding across the insides of his cheek, and gliding on his now-wet bottom lip. Although he was demanded to ‘suck’ it, (m/n) wouldn’t dare to do such an embarrassing thing, even in this position, whilst Jerome didn’t actually mind. Pulling his lubricated fingers, (m/n) had just realized that his pants and undergarment has been shed, revealing his erected dick, as he was sprawled there ashamed, Jerome puts his fingers into his own mouth, adding a bit of saliva into it before, as usual, suddenly pushing his digits into (m/n)’s hole.

Biting his tongue fiercely, the submissive one arched his back at the sudden pain, forming incoherent words as he breathed harshly, before panting.

“You’re really wet y’know? I bet you really like this huh?” repeatedly thrusting his fingers roughly, (m/n) quickly denied Jerome’s ‘assumption’ he didn’t want to let go of his dignity to actually capitulate right now. Jerome then removed his digits and got off of (m/n), laying down beside him before pulling down his pants while gazing at the panting (m/n). He lubricated his stiff shaft and then lifted (m/n)’s leg so that he was lying down on his side. As the latter wiped away his tears using his sleeves, he heard Jerome whispered something to him, and this completely annihilated his self-esteem.

“Say you want it. Beg for it.”

Gasping sharply at this, (m/n) shook his head frantically, uttering the word ‘no' as he trembled in embarrassment. Jerome raised one eyebrow as he stroked the head of his dick on (m/n)’s hole, making him whimper in pleasure, but still didn’t surrender. “N-no! I don’t want it! Ngh… J-Jerome!” blatantly dishonest about this, the psycho only pushed on further, kissing (m/n)’s nape roughly to stimulate the truth out of the boy. “Beg.”

As pain and pleasure exploded within the former (job), Jerome was finally given (m/n)’s complete submission. “I… I want it,” the latter stammered, biting his lips awkwardly as he expected for Jerome to hurry the hell up.

But really, did you think that it was going to be that easy?

“Say it again, (m/n). Louder.” pushing the tip of his dick into the boy made his sense of embarrassment dissolve completely. Taking a deep, nervous, cold breath and exhaling in a trembling manner, (m/n) finally complied. “Please! G-get it over with…! I c-cant take this anymo-" Ending his words with a lustful scream, (m/n) felt his body stirring up as Jerome pushed into his harassed insides, constantly pulling back out before aggressively plunging down again, which constantly filled the younger boy with incomprehensible static. Needing not of (m/n)’s limits, Jerome adopted a new speed, making lewd sounds as he slammed back in.

“S-slow down! I… Too much… G-gah!” (m/n) gasped as his lover’s dick enlarged inside him, spreading him wider than before and slipping into his unsullied parts. “You’re heating up… Heh, what a slutty boy you are.” chuckling to himself, Jerome started pecking on (m/n)’s shoulder and the base of his neck, which was now littered with love bites. Enough with the fanged treatment, the criminal tilted (m/n)’s neck and then kissed him on his fragile lips, quickly slipping his tongue into the boy’s mouth, violating it while quickening his thrusts.

Feeling his dick heating, (m/n) started to moan and pant more frequent as the pleasure was now tenfold, though it was quickly muffled out by the aggressive kiss. Pulling away, (m/n) finally formed an audible sentence “J-Jerome, I-I’m about to… cum… Please…!” hearing the words that he wanted to hear, the ginger smiled, pinching the former’s nipple with his other hand. “Then do it… I’m being nice today y’know?”

Slightly surprised at this, (m/n) eventually released his cum which layered his stomach and chest. With a few thrusts and pushes, Jerome’s body was now sent into its own pleasure as (m/n)’s insides were now clenching on his dick, which sent a jolt of lewd satisfaction. With a solid grind and a deep groan, Jerome finally ejaculated into (m/n), covering his insides with the former’s sperm. Adjusting himself, Jerome pulled out of (m/n)’s wet hole before collapsing next to the younger one. “That was good huh?” uttered the killer, (m/n) pants subsided for a moment as he nodded timidly.

“You’re mine forever, gorgeous.” called Jerome as he pulled (m/n) close to him. “Now…” the latter looked up with a puzzled expression, only to be greeted with Jerome’s twisted smile.

“Let’s go for another round.”

 

———

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

As he jolted his eyes open out of his nightmare, the (h/c) gazed around, turning his head on the pillow like a confused avian. As his eyes trailed the dark, he had just realized that all that lewd visions was but a dream; (m/n) decided to get up and go get a drink, but then, he felt a warm sensation on his neck, then his stomach. Alarmed, he glanced to the right to see the familiar porcelain-made young man.

_Bite._

“What the…?! J-Jerome! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?!?” (m/n) bellowed, hitting a trembling tone in the end; he immediately raised his torso up and moved away from the ginger in surprise and embarrassment, he flicked the light switch on and the golden light soon poured down. As he panted ferociously, (m/n) could see Jerome coyly staring at him, lying down on the bed with his elbow planted on the mattress and his temple resting on his fist. “Come back here, love.” Jerome said in a relaxed tone, as if he did nothing. “What were you doing?!” shouted the (h/c), more out of shame than rage “Did you… r-ravish me in my sleep?!” he continued, realizing that his pajamas are open down to the very last button.

“Ravish? Hah! Why’d you become a poet all of a sudden.” mocked the flame-haired killer while his emerald eyes lustfully trailed down (m/n)’s exposed skin as he sloppily donned in all of the buttons. “I wouldn’t call it harassment though, you were moaning like a little slut, c’mon,” Jerome paused now raising his body up from the mattress. “Let me here it some more…”

“N-no way…! I-I don’t want to.” muttered (m/n), jumping off the bed and moving back in fear. The semi-flustered (and semi-scared) expression on his face only fueled Jerome even further, his loosened expression turned into a sadistic and deceiving smile. “C’mon… don’tcha want it? If not then…” Jerome halted, pulling something out of his pocket.

It’s silver.

Clanging.

Handcufffs.

“We’ll use these…”

As he trembled, (m/n) founded that his fear only provoked his obedience and compliance. Finally hitting his back on the wall, the boy’s teeth started to chatter and then he shook his head furiously, automatically sending Jerome into assault mode. Quickly attacking (m/n)’s neck as he nipped on it possessively.


End file.
